


Tf You Belong To Me

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A transformers rp
Relationships: SmokescreenxTruly
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Smokescreen sucked and licked her nipples feeling them perk as he Thrusts his fingers deeper rubbing her walls.

Moon moaned and melwed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok I will rp tomorrow busy tonight sorry   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay thank you for being patient with me sissy❤❤❤  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
No problem   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I’m back on to rp if you want   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yes Please ❤  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly arched her neck holding his head closer to her chest as she mewled and moaned in delight.

Bee fingered her opening As he rubbed stroked and thrusted his fingers h and out of her as he shuddered.

Moon arched and moaned " B-bee! Ah! Bumblebee!~ Nuugh" she felt so close.

Smokescreen Growled in her ear " Cum for me my little princess ~" he said marking her neck in more dark hickeys along with her chest.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly did and came hard on his fingers inside her and she blushed and whimpered softly.

Bee then rubbed and scissored her g spot as he growled and grunted fucking her more with his fingers.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Smokescreen Chuckled deeply purring in her ear alittle and pinned her down " Get ready my little princess ~ cause I won't stop till your full of me~" he smirked.

Moon Screams in pleasure cumming all over his hand and panted heavily feeling light and hot.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly started shaking her no and struggled and squirmed.  
"Please stop! I love ratchet! Take me to him!"

Bee took out his fingers as he then thrusted his rod into her slowly and gently until he was all the way in her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Smokescreen growled and kissed her roughly " No! You are MINE! And I will have you!" He said and Thrusted into her fast hoping the pain would end for her quickly. 

Moon yelped softly and cried mewling softly in pleasure holding the bed sheets tightly.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly continued to cry as she struggled still trying to get him outta her as she whimpered and mewled in utter bliss.

Bee thrusted faster harder and deeper into her as he rammed and slammed into her hips as he growled and groaned

Smokescreen kissed her again and groaned slowly thrusting in and out of her tight entrance carefully. 

Moon Screams in pain and pleasure feeling his member slam in deeper and deeper each time he Thrusted back in.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Mmm! Smokey please! I’ll never love you! You may claim my body but never my heart!” Truly said moaning and sobbing against his lips.

Bee pounded and humped her grinding against her hips as clanging sounds could be heard metal against metal.

Smokescreen ignored her and started thrusting harder and faster holding her waist as he fucked her senselessly. 

Moon Blushes and moans loudly trying to feel more as she screamed in pleasure holding him close.

( Goodnight sissy  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night   
Today at 7:22 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned and mewled out while sobbing silently as she arched her back her body betraying her shuddering in delight.

Bee hit her core and pounded into it multiple times as he then climaxed into her heavily trying to get her to orgasm as well.

Smokescreen roared cumming fiercely inside her making sure she took every drop as he panted and held her against him.

Moon moaned softly and hugged him tight gently kissing him " Thank you....I am now yours forever " she said lovingly.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly sobbed and cried as she was forced by smokey to sparkmate with him. She looked away from him not saying anything.

Bee pulled her against him smiling happily at her as he nuzzled her and kissed her all over her face rubbing her hips.


	2. Chapter 2

Smokescreen kissed her gently and hugged her tight " Shh shh my love shh" he cooed.

Moon blushed and melwed softly.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly moaned.  
“Smokey you forced me to have sex with you! Get outta me now!” She cried.

Bee wrapped his arms around her as he cooed to her and pulled her against his muscular metal chest.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Smokey frowned softly and Thrusts hard gently Groaning. 

Moon Blushes and smiles lovingly.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Smokey please! No more right now!" Truly said sobbing and moaned.

Bee stroked her cheek and rubbed her hip.  
"I love you baby."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Smokescreen wanted her to only see him as her mate " You are mine Truly mine only mine" he said thrusting faster.

Moon Blushes " I love you too Bee"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ok I am yours! Please get outta me now!" Truly said sadly as she mewled softly.

Bee nuzzled her neck purring softly as he kissed her all over her face.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Smokescreen thrusted harder and faster spreading her legs wide and he groaned.

Moon giggled and laughed happily   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly sighed sadly as she whimpered one last time and orgasmed the second time.

Bee smirked and chuckled at her as he kissed her lips passionately.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Smokescreen came with a loud groan and gently bit her neck marking her some more.

Moon Blushes and moans softly holding him close.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly moaned out and she told him to please pull out of her nicely.

Bee closed his optics and went offline falling asleep with her in his arms.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Smokescreen huffs and gently does as told pulling out gently, he kisses her deeply and lovingly.

Moon Blushes and smiles hugging him tightly as she fell asleep.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
The next morning Truly woke up remembering what happened.

Bee woke up and went back online as he kissed her cheek good morning and smiled at her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Smokescreen held her tight against him protecting her from the cold .

Moon wakes up sleepy and Yawns with a smile " Morning bee~♡" she said.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly accidentally nuzzled him by accident. She gasped.

Bee said morning to her and he got up asking her what she wanted to do.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Smokescreen woke up and smile softly at her " Hello gorgeous ~" he smiled.

Moon stretched gently " Mmm... wanna go get some energon?" She asked  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly blushed beet red at that and she looked away shy and flustered.

Bee nodded getting up and carrying her bridal style to their stash of energon.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Smokescreen Chuckled " Awe don't look away love your beauty will only shine brighter when your with me" he said.

Moon Blushes darker than before and smiles   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sorry! Doing my part now DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly kept on blushing she was still butt naked and put her face on her hands shyly.

Bee smirked and he sat her down next to him while he started to drink some energon.

Smokescreen Chuckled and smiled kissing her forehead gently " Would you like to dress back up gorgeous?" 

Moon blushed and drank hers happily, teasingly smirking as she moaned in delight, energon dripping down her cheek and neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly nodded blushing beet red.  
"Are you gonna force me to be your sparkmate and have sex with you? I do not wanna be with you!"

Bee smirked knowing full well what she was doing and he slid his tongue down and her cheek and neck licking up the energon.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!:)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sorry thinking)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yes he is gonna force her lol   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Smokescreen sighed " Your gonna get used to it " he said frowning as he pinned her gentaly. 

Moon Blushes and moans softly.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Smokey please! Later! I need to eat! I am freakin starving!" Truly mumbled softly whimpering.

Bee cleaned her up his tongue lathering and lapping it all up until the energon was all gone. He poured some on his groin and waited smirking.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
He is gonna force her to have sex with him and be with her heheheb  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I mean be with him   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
???  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol XD okay!:))  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sorry moms telling us to go to bed trying to hide my phone brb)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Smokescreen growled " You will eat after you are mine for good" he said.

Moon blushed darkly and looked around as she bent down and started to lick and lap us the energon, hearr in her eyes as she moaned and whimpered.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"B-but I am already yours! You took away my virginity last night and you marked me," Truly said crying.

Bee groaned and grunted as he arched his back and he told her to lick it all up on him.

Smokescreen Chuckled " Yes but I want you full of ME and my young~" he said.

Moon did as told and sucked his member melwing.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok cool! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly whimpered at this and her face blushed beet red trying to get away from him.

Bee groaned and grunted in blissful pleasure as he arched his back rubbing her head.

Smokescreen held her close and pushed himself deep inside her and Thrusted vigorously .

Moon moaned and bit the head of his cock playfully .  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Smokey please! This isn’t necessary! I’m already pregnant with your sparklings sadly.”

Bee howled and purred wantonly at this as he pretty soon orgasmed into her mouth.

Smokescreen smiled and Thrusted faster and harder " Then I will fill you till you break~♡" he smirked.

Moon gagged softly and swollows panting and moaning.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Wh-what do you mean until I break?" Truly said as she moaned.

Bee smirked and he kissed her passionately stroking her cheeks.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Smokescreen Thrusts harder and harder spanking her gentaly. 

Moon Blushes and pulled him close.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Smokey please!" Truly said mewling and whimpering.

Bee wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more roughly.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Smokescreen groaned and tammed deeply inside his mate Growling. 

Moon moaned and whimpered " B-bee Please~♡"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly was forced again and she orgasmed all over him.

Bee then pulled away from her lips pressing his forehead to hers and said she was beautiful.


End file.
